1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which forms images of four pages on front and reverse faces (or sides) of a sheet as the images of the two pages are formed on each face.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there has been proposed an image formation apparatus which forms images of two pages on each of front and reverse faces of a sheet. In this apparatus, in a state that the plural sheets each taking the images on its front and reverse faces are being stacked, these stacked sheets are together folded in two and then bound at their folds to put the images formed on the sheets in the order of page.
However, in a case where it is intended to obtain these sheets together with a cover sheet, there has been a problem that, if an original to be formed or copied on the cover sheet is merely put on plural originals to be formed or copied on the sheets other than the cover sheet the same as the originals are ordinarily put or set, the image of the original which is to be formed or copied essentially on the sheet other than the cover sheet is undesirably formed or copied on the reverse of the cover sheet. Therefore, in order that any image may not be formed on the reverse of the cover sheet, it is necessary to modify a copy operation by appropriately inserting a blank sheet in a sheaf of the originals, whereby the operation becomes troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus which can solve the above-described conventional problem.
An another object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus, an image formation method and a storage medium in which a computer readable program to realize the above method is stored, all capable of judging based on a set operation mode whether or not a read original image is the image to be printed on a cover sheet or the image to be printed on a recording sheet other than the cover sheet, and easily obtaining copies laid out into a book binding state added with the cover sheet.
Further objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.